Numerous industries require accurate, real-time location determination and tracking of people, both persons and employees. A variety of technologies exist on the market to perform such location determination and location tracking but each with their own shortfalls. In general, location determination and tracking technologies can be separated into passive and active tracking types. Passive technologies such as passive-RFID and IR-based tags are inexpensive for the individual tags but require the physical installation and maintenance of numerous exciters, beacons or receiver hardware to function. Also, passive technologies are more suited to choke point locations where you can determine a data and time that a person passed a particular exciter or sensor but not continuously receive location data. Another issue with passive technologies is that they tend to require clear line-of-sight between the tag and the exciter/receiver thus requiring the tags to be constantly visible on the outside of a person's clothing.
Active tracking technologies such as WiFi, Active-RFID and Bluetooth Low Energy solve some of the problems with passive technologies by providing constant location information and the ability to work without line-of-sight. Active tags are more expensive than passive ones and require a battery for power, leading to a wide range of lifespans depending on the technology. Additionally, active technologies are prone to signal bleed and interference issues that will affect location determination and tracking accuracy.
This application is directed towards addressing or reducing these problems with existing active and passive location determination and tracking technologies.